The Genso Shinobi - An Introduction
by MitsukiTerumi
Summary: This is the story of another group of Shinobi born with tailed beasts inside of them, their interactions with the original characters and the challenges they must face with their friends.


**AN INTRODUCTION**

**THE GENSO SHINOBI**

I do not own the rights to _Naruto_

The world of _Naruto _is a vast one. One filled with power hungry individuals, different Shinobi nations and thousands of jutsus and techniques behind these jutsus. Now, each Shinobi Village had captured a powerful beast, ones that are considered beasts of legend due to their power and history. These tailed beasts were placed inside of mother's who would give birth to capable, strong Shinobi for their children to be used in war, or to simply "host" the beasts. These hosts are known as jinchuuriki.

Now in the world of _Naruto_, there are nine tailed beast that we know of, with the ten tail beast bringing the destruction of the world with the other nine's powers combined. Both Sunagakure and Konohagakure had possession of two beasts, the One-Tailed Shukakku and the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Other nations had control of other beasts; Kumogakure had the Eight-Tails and Two-Tails, Kirigakure the Six-Tails and Three-Tails and Iwagakure had possession of the Four and Five-Tails with Takigakure rounding up the group with the Seven-Tails. These beasts were supposedly the most powerful beings in the world with only the Sage of the Six Paths capable of controlling them.

**But what if I told you there was another level of Beasts?**

The next level of Beasts was not all necessarily tailed, but they were stronger than the tailed beasts that were already captured by the separate Shinobi Nations. These beasts were ones that only the respective Kages of each Village and Elders knew about; no one in the public had any idea about these beasts. The leaders of each Village were not to seal the beasts unless the threat of their Village was undeniable. Kumogakure, Iwagakure, Sunagakure and Kirigakure Takigakure each had two in their possession, leaving out Konohagakure from acquiring one of these powerful beasts.

One day, the Third Kazekage decided to secretly use the first of these beasts without anyone's knowledge and he sealed it into a poor, pregnant woman that no one would notice if she passed away after the birth of her child. The beast he sealed was the One-Tailed Snake. Yes, it does sound like the One-Tailed Shukakku but the difference in strength is ten-fold. The One-Tailed Snake could easily fight on par with the Eight-Tails from Kumogakure. As the child was growing inside of his mother's womb, the Fourth Kazekage came into power and soon found out about the child. As soon as the child was born, the Fourth kept him a secret from the Village in fear that the other Shinobi Villages would find out and began to seal their other beasts into wombs.

However, his protection was in vain. When other Villages received wind that Sunagakure was going to pass on the One-Tailed Shukakku to the Kazekage's future child, they panicked and began to seal their others beasts for fear of war. Soon after the Kazekage's son was deemed to be the host, the Kazekage decided to seal the Village's other beast into another woman about to give birth.

The word had somehow gotten out though that every Village had sealed their secret beasts away, and a Kage Summit was held. There, it was decided that the ten children would be split into two groups of five and would travel around each Village to learn the jutsus from every Village to demonstrate peace between the Villages and prove that they were not going to use these children in war. They decided that if they were ever faced with an enemy, these children will be the ones that protect every Village. These children were called **The Genso Shinobi. **(Please note that "Genso" translates to "Element" thus, these children are the Element Ninjas.)

The children's name, age, Village and Genso Beast at the beginning of this story are listed as follows; a brief bio will follow after the list and power rankings along with a picture.

Zalos: Age 14, Sunagakure (Village Hidden by Sand), One-Tailed Snake

Emiko: Age 13, Kumogakure (Village Hidden by Clouds), Two-Tailed Rabbit

Yuri: Age 13, Iwagakure (Village Hidden by Rocks), Three-Stinger Scorpion

Achon: Age 13, Kumogakure (Village Hidden by Clouds), Four-Arm Ape

Awai: Age 13, Sunagakure (Village Hidden by Sand), Five-Wing Butterfly

Zaru: Age 13, Iwagakure (Village Hidden by Rocks), Six-Horn Bull

Lawein: Age 13, Takigakure (Village Hidden by Waterfall), Seven-Talon Hawk

Dalrein: Age 13, Takigakure (Village Hidden by Waterfall), Eight-Tailed Wolf

Mitsuki: Age 13, Kirigakure (Village Hidden by Mist), Nine-Striped Tiger

Leo: Age 13, Kirigakure (Village Hidden by Mist), Ten-Claw Lion

The Power Rankings are as Follows: (I am also incorporating the other Tailed Beasts so you can get an idea of the strength difference.) There is also a different system within the ten in which the low and high numbers are the strongest and the middle numbers are the weakest and are separated by two groups. For example, the Five-Winged Butterfly is the weakest out of the first group like the Six-Horn Bull is the weaker of the second with the One-Tailed Snake and Ten-Claw Lion being the strongest of their groups. However, the One-Tailed Snake is **stronger **than the Eight-Tail Wolf. Also, because these children are so advanced and their sole purpose is to travel to different Villages and become proficient with their jutsus, **every Genso Shinobi is a Jonin ranked Shinobi. **

Power Rankings (From Weakest to Strongest)

One-Tail Shukakku

Five-Wing Butafurai

Two-Tail Matatabi

Six-Horn Buru

Three-Tail Isobu

Four-Arm Saru

Frou-Tail Son Goku

Three-Stinger Nge

Five-Tail Kokuo

Seven-Talon Taka

Six-Tail Saiken

Two-Tail Usagi

Seven-Tail Chomei

Eight-Tail Ookami

Eight-Tail Gyuki

One-Tail Hebi

Nine-Tail Kurama

Nine-Striped Tora

Ten-Tail Shinju

Ten-Claw Raion

**Biographies**

**Please also note, each Genso Shinobi has an animal travel partner, like Kiba and Akamaru. The names of the beasts inside of them (listed above in the graph) are able to be a part from their inner cage and take the form of a smaller version of them to travel with their hosts. For example, Zalos travels with a small snake named Hebi or can summon Hebi whenever he wishes to. **

**Zalos:** He is considered the Second in Command in the First Group, under Mitsuki. As the eldest of the Genso Shinobi, he is the one that started the chain reaction for the rest of the Shinobi Villages to play catch up with their own secret beasts. He has black hair and green eyes. He has a calm attitude with leadership qualities. He is skilled in ninjutsu and is in a relationship with Yuri.

**Emiko:** Emiko is Second in Command of the Second Group, under Leo. A kind hearted young woman who does not allow her emotions to get in the way of the mission. She prefers to use a mix of taijutsu and genjutsu when in battle. She has black hair and yellow eyes, her skin color the same as Darui. Her older brother is Darui, The Raikage's right hand man.

**Yuri: **Emiko is fourth strongest within the First Group. She is a tough girl with almost a snotty attitude at times, but truly cares about her friends. Her hotheadedness converts to her being a proud taijutsu user which she boasts about. Her snootiness could stem from being raised within the Kage royalty in her Village. She has a rivalry with Mitsuki due to Mitsuki being stronger and in her opinion, better looking than her. She is the girlfriend of Zalos. She has brown hair and brown eyes. Her Grandfather is the Tsuchikage, Oonoki, her sister is Kurotsuchi and her father is Kitsuchi.

**Achon: **Achon is the least strongest within the First Group of Genso Shinobi. He is also considered the least stable, having trouble controlling his beast when he becomes upset or emotional. He has silver hair and blue eyes. A soft-spoken young man, he focuses mostly on genjutsu and medical jutsu. He is related to C, the Raikage's left hand man.

**Awai: **Awai is the least strong within the Second Group, but that doesn't stop her smile from faltering. She has silver hair and green eyes. The sunshine of the team, Awai focuses this positive energy into medical jutsu and has a soft spot for the hotheaded Zaru in her group.

**Zaru: **The fourth strongest within the Second Group, Zaru has a hot temper which goes hand and hand with his inner beast. However, he has control over his beast because the two of them get a kick out of every battle together, hence why they use taijutsu so much. He has red hair and red eyes. He is cousins with Akatsuchi who is the complete opposite of him.

**Dalrein: **Fourth strongest within the First Group, Lawein has a lay back attitude and enjoys taking things a day at a time. He has twin little sisters, Iris and Riley who he watches over and is cousins with Lawein. He has brown hair and blue eyes. He prefers to use ninjutsu in battle. He regards Mitsuki as his closest friend.

**Lawein: **Lawein is the third strongest within the First Group, but he has poor control over his beast, second to that of Achon. Lawein is an odd individual and due to his issues with his beast, he is not seen much throughout the story line and eventually joins the Second Group. He has silver hair and yellow eyes. He is a taijutsu user. He is the cousin of Dalrein, Iris and Riley.

**Mitsuki: **Mitsuki is the strongest and leader of the First Group, arguably the leader of the entire Genso Shinobi for her leadership skills. She puts her friends and family first and would take a kunai for them in a heartbeat. She has black hair and orange eyes. She is considered "Princess of the Bloody Mist" due to her family heritage. She is the half-sister of Kakashi Hatake (they share the same mother after Kakashi's father died) and her father is a mysterious man from the Terumi Clan. A part of the Terumi Clan is Haku (deceased), her cousin, her older half-sister, Jenna, her grandfather who is the clan leader, and the current Mizukage, Mei Terumi, her aunt. She also has strong relationships with Neji Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro, with Gaara being her best friend. Being one of the two leaders, Mitsuki is capable to go into battle using all three different jutsus, but prefers mostly a mix of taijutsu, ninjutsu and her kekkei genkai which allows her to manipulate water (like Haku) and earth (not trees, but stones and the ground).

**Leo: **Leo is the leader of the Second Group and supposedly the strongest of the Genso Shinobi. The only problem with that is he is very lazy and laid back. He has a care free attitude until there is danger. He has blonde hair and yellow eyes. He is a confident taijutsu and ninjutsu user, but can dabble in some genjutsu every now and then. He has a cocky attitude at times and it gives Mitsuki a relief when she doesn't have to deal with him or travel with him. He is related to Ao, a Hunter-Ninja from Kirigakure who was his uncle.

**FOR THE READER:**

Because I am so excited to share these chapters with you all, I would like to let you all know that the story will focus **mainly around the First Group**, (Mitsuki, Zalos, Dalrein, Achon and Yuri) with the main story **focusing around Mitsuki**. Don't worry! It will have romance, action, and stay true to the story of _Naruto_. All of your favorite characters are included as well as some previous story arcs from the anime that might bring back some good memories! I have written for both part one and part two of the _Naruto _story line, so we have plenty of time together!

**THANK YOU**


End file.
